All Shook Up
An Elvis impersonator walks toward his car after winning at a semi-finals of an impersonator contest. Suddenly, a figure in blue suede shoes approaches him from behind. The last thing the impersonator sees is a golden microphone. The next morning, Hammer, Doreau and Trunk are at the murder scene. Trunk is baffled by the incident, as this is the 15th Elvis impersonator to be murdered in a span of three weeks. Hammer sarcastically comments that someone wants to make it to the Guinness Book of World Records. Hammer and Doreau go to the morgue, where coroner Norman Blates (Kurt Paul) reveals to them that the pattern of blows to the head of the dead Elvis impersonators and traces of metal indicate that a gold-plated, microphone-shaped object was used as the murder weapon. Showing disinterest in the murders by eating pizza and sushi at the morgue, Hammer finds it a waste of time and police resources to protect Elvis impersonators, but the contest promoters refuse to close shop because of the money involved. That night, another Elvis impersonator is killed, but a woman named Madge (Viveca Parker) witnesses the murder. Based on a police sketch, she identifies the murderer as another Elvis impersonator. She is shown a line of criminals, to which she chooses one. Hammer thinks the case is closed, but Trunk points out that Madge chose an undercover cop in the line. Doreau finds a pattern to the murders, seeing that the victims all went to the same Elvis impersonator school. Hammer volunteers to go undercover as a student. On his first day of Elvis impersonator school, Hammer is called upon by Mr. P (Tom McFadden), the class instructor, and asked to demonstrate his skills. Hammer does poorly at first as he is being mocked by Mr. P and the other students, but he begins to improve and impress everyone - right after kicking some students and throwing Mr. P over his shoulder. That night, Hammer sneaks into the records office to find more clues. He is interrupted when Yamamoto (Raymond Ma), the school custodian, enters the room. Despite showing his badge, Hammer is ordered out of the office, as Yamamoto wants to go home in time for Mr. Belvedere. The next night, Hammer enters the semi-finals of a contest. After shooting the ceiling and performing a patriotic song, he wins the trophy. On his way to his car, another impersonator approaches him. Hammer swiftly knocks down the impersonator, who just wanted to congratulate him. The impersonator is then arrested and brought to the precinct. Doreau is not convinced that the impersonator is the murderer, as he does not have a golden microphone. Hammer and Doreau return to the night club for a drink when they see an impersonator rehearsing onstage with a golden microphone in his hand. The impersonator tells them he is the greatest of all time. When Hammer asks why he didn't kill him when he had the chance, he tells Hammer he knew he was a cop. Hammer discovers the impersonator is Yamamoto, as he was the only one in the school who saw his badge. As he prepares to apprehend Yamamoto, the custodian kicks Hammer's gun off his hand. The gun shoots some wiring off the ceiling as it hits the floor. As Yamamoto prepares to land the killing blow on Hammer, the microphone hits the wiring and electrocutes the custodian. With the case solved, Hammer tells Doreau he wants to take a break...and go to Graceland. taken from wikipedia Category:Season 1 episodes